


Хомячку придется сдохнуть

by tanchouz, TLEN2018



Series: Миди R - NC-17 [1]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanchouz/pseuds/tanchouz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLEN2018/pseuds/TLEN2018
Summary: Не все хомячки выживают, когда больше некому их кормить. Но кое-кому везет.





	Хомячку придется сдохнуть

Вентиляция в подвале работала плохо. Холодом пробирало, как в секционной при морге. С потолка струился неяркий свет, тени на бетонном полу нелепо вытягивались и, перекрещиваясь, уходили на выкрашенные синей краской стены, вызывая к жизни призраки допросных комнат в полицейских участках.  
Джесси давно забыл про холод, пот лил с него градом. Его втиснули в стену так, что болела щека и ныли зубы. Все тело дрожало от напряжения. Инстинкты помогли найти равновесие и настойчиво советовали не шевелиться. Боль слегка отступила, но неохотно и недалеко. Она кружила совсем рядом, как зверь, карауливший добычу, и Джесси знал, что долго не продержится.  
— Сопротивляйся.  
Джесси рванулся, и краска перед глазами из синей стала оранжевой. В висках забухало, как в динамиках в разгар вечеринки, и все, о чем Джесси мог думать, — второй такой попытки он не переживет.  
— Хватит! — выдохнул он.  
— Нет.  
— Это реально больно, Майк!  
— Пожалеть тебя?  
Джесси втянул воздух и кое-как выговорил:  
— Да пошел… ты…  
— Всегда будет больно.  
Майк сжал его запястье, слегка потянул, заставив переступить на месте, и Джесси, лишившись опоры, в панике часто задышал сквозь зубы. Лоб покрылся испариной.  
— Всегда будет больно, если позволишь впечатать себя мордой в стену вот так. Если б мы с тобой только что познакомились, ты бы сейчас очень больших проблем огреб.  
Джесси невольно сглотнул. Боль он ненавидел. За свою не слишком долгую жизнь он успел испытать ее много раз и так и не подружился с ней. В драке ему чаще всего приходилось закрывать голову и, лежа на земле, ждать, пока у противника не схлынет боевой азарт. Лучшее, на что он мог рассчитывать, — это не потерять чувство собственного достоинства, но даже это ему удавалось редко.  
Пальцы Майка потянули Джесси за волосы. Ему пришлось поднять голову — прямо под жесткий подбородок, и негромкий голос сказал на ухо:  
— Слишком длинные. Мило, но в драке будет работать против тебя.  
Джесси зажмурился и облизнул пересохшие губы.  
— Я не могу, — с трудом выговорил он.  
Боль отпустила. Джесси уперся рукой в стену и, уставившись в пол, пытался восстановить дыхание.  
— Майк, — хрипло сказал он. — Я же так дела не веду. Я или в лабе трусь или с тобой рядом, а кто меня тронет рядом с тобой? Эта шваль трусливая как тараканы, покажешь ствол — сразу разбегаются. А на серьезные стрелки мне ходу нет.  
— Я тебя в подручные не готовлю.  
— Зачем тогда это все? Если шлепнуть захотят, никто мне руки выкручивать не будет.  
— Пригодится. Люди чувствуют это.  
— Что «это»?  
— Что ты можешь быстро найти, где у них печень.  
Джесси глянул на Майка снизу-вверх, открыл рот, но ничего не сказал. Отвел глаза, выпрямился и посмотрел в дальний угол подвала, где неподвижно висела черная туша боксерского мешка.  
Молчание Джесси Майк принял за согласие продолжить. Он протянул руку. Джесси вздрогнул. Его плечо ушло из-под ладони.  
Майк нахмурился.  
— Ладно, я перестарался с тобой слегка. Джесси, я же не тренер. Я этим на жизнь зарабатываю. Это трудно — с тобой силу рассчитать, ты дергаешься, как…  
— Все нормально.  
В холодном свете, лившемся с потолка, Майк походил на исполнителя расстрельной команды. Ярко освещенные бритая голова, лоб и нос, глаза и рот — словно темные провалы.  
Джесси смотрел на старый шрам, видневшийся из-под футболки.  
Майк шевельнулся, его тень вытянулась и легла поверх тени Джесси.  
Никто бы не понял, почему Джесси тянет подойти ближе к человеку, который только что чуть не вывихнул ему плечо. Никому бы и в голову не пришло, что Джесси хочется потрогать обожженную солнцем кожу в вырезе футболки, и никто бы точно не поверил, что он может сделать это безнаказанно.  
Майк снова протянул руку, его пальцы тронули ухо Джесси, прошлись по щеке. Джесси невольно сделал шаг вперед, но Майк сказал:  
— Есть другая идея.  
Похлопал Джесси по плечу и отошел.  
Джесси подозрительно следил за Майком и когда увидел у него в руках серые полоски ткани — разочарованно застонал. Майк не обратил внимания. Он заставил Джесси вытянуть руку и аккуратно обмотал кисть эластичным бинтом.  
— Нормально? — он подергал бинт, проверяя натяжение.  
— Зашибись, — неохотно ответил Джесси.  
— Вторую сам.  
Джесси захотелось уйти — сначала в душ, а потом на свежий воздух. Футболка промокла и липла к спине, от духоты закружилась голова.  
Майк подвел его к боксерскому мешку.  
— Нога, корпус, рука. Давай.  
Джесси с тоской уставился на черный мешок.  
— Бей!  
Он сжал кулак и, размахнувшись, заехал кожаному мешку куда-то в бок. Мешок лениво качнулся. Если бы он мог, то, наверное, рассмеялся.  
— Еще. Держи кулак.  
Джесси нанес несколько ударов подряд, и они гулким эхом отозвались от бетонных стен.  
На этот раз Майк промолчал. Джесси поменял ногу, перенося вес, и стал бить с левой. Несмотря на бинты, костяшки пальцев начинали болеть по-настоящему.  
Майк перехватил мешок.  
— Эта штука, — сообщил он, — еще ни разу никому не дала сдачи.  
Джесси вытер пот со лба и перевел дыхание.  
— Подойди ближе, — Майк поманил его из-за мешка. — Она тебя не тронет, обещаю.  
Джесси сделал шаг. Теперь бы ему не хватило места даже на приличный размах.  
Майк поднял глаза к потолку и толкнул мешок к Джесси. Тот раздраженно остановил его.  
— В пизду все это.  
— Просто вытяни руку, сдай назад немного и бей.  
— Вчера ты сказал, что я бью, как девчонка.  
— Я имел в виду Джину Карано. Видал, что эта баба на ринге вытворяет?  
Джесси оперся локтем на мешок и посмотрел на Майка.  
— Слышь, а поехали в Калифорнию? Купим билеты на Джину Карано. Сходим, развеемся вместо того, чтобы в твоем бункере херней страдать.  
Джесси пошатнулся и чуть не упал, когда боксерский мешок неожиданно ушел из-под локтя.  
— Ты задираешься как невоспитанная такса.  
Воздух у виска шевельнулся, и Джесси еле успел уйти в сторону.  
— А дерешься как парализованный опоссум, — на этот раз Майк прицелился, и Джесси помянул господа всуе.  
Джесси отступал, неумело выставляя блок, и каждый раз попадался на обманное движение. Он пробовал атаковать, но Майк легко уходил из-под удара. Майк был в прекрасной форме. Словно прожитые годы не отнимали у него здоровья, а только прибавляли сил. У него даже дыхание почти не сбилось, хотя говорил он не переставая и делал паузы только для того, чтобы достать Джесси кулаком или ребром ладони.  
— Когда я оставляю… тебя одного… мне надо знать… что ты доживешь до следующей встречи…  
Было больно, но что-то мешало Джесси сказать «в пизду все это». Он уперся спиной в стену, отбиваясь как попало, и взмолился:  
— Твою мать, да полегче!  
Майк на секунду замер, открылся, и кулак Джесси угодил ему в грудь.  
— Черт! — Джесси лихорадочно ощупывал грудь Майка через футболку. — Тебе больно? Стой, не двигайся, вдохни глубоко — тебе больно?  
Майк молча глядел на него сверху вниз, и в его взгляде Джесси почудилось что-то знакомое.  
Он легко вспомнил тот день — черный, как рожа Тайруса в безлунную ночь. В тот день Туко Саламанка уложил Джесси и мистера Уайта в багажник машины и угнал ее в пустыню. Им повезло. Иисус Мальверде отвлекся на минуту, Джесси оглушил Туко камнем по башке и обезоружил. Оставалось только пустить ему пулю в лоб, и, видит Бог, если бы Джесси это сделал, вздох облегчения пронесся бы от Нью-Мексико до Синалоа. Но Джесси выронил пистолет. Когда он всхлипнул и стал размазывать грязь по лицу над ямой, где ползал их беспомощный похититель, мистер Уайт посмотрел на него почти так же, как смотрел сейчас Майк. Только во взгляде Майка было больше сочувствия, чем недоумения.  
— Придется поработать, — сказал Майк.  
— В тебя стреляли, — пробормотал Джесси.  
— Стреляли, — согласился Майк. — Два года назад.  
Джесси подтянул рукав футболки, поднял правую руку, согнул в локте и напряг мышцы.  
Он знал — не так уж плохо для парня, в последнее время не бравшего в руки ничего тяжелее геймпада. Но со спортом Джесси завязал давным-давно. Кое-как сдав школьный минимум, он засунул форму в дальний угол свой комнаты, и сейчас ее благодаря усилиям Армии Спасения скорее всего, донашивал какой-нибудь бедняга в Малави. Спортивные тренировки для Джесси сводились к бегу наперегонки с задолжавшими торчками. Упражнения вроде наклонов в лабе над баками, где гениальный ум Уолтера Уайта и настойчивость Густаво Фринга превращали разрозненные химические элементы в кристально-голубую мечту, не могли сойти за спорт даже с натяжкой.  
— Ну и что?  
— Я не сижу на стероидах, Майк. И выкуриваю десять сигарет за день. А последний бонг из моего дома ты выкинул всего месяц назад. Сечешь, к чему веду?  
— Твоя проблема не в этом.  
— А в чем?  
Майк не ответил. Он обошел мешок и, не глядя на Джесси, сказал:  
— Тебе хватило сил тащить бочку с метиламином. Этим можно обойтись для начала.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— У меня есть источники.  
Джесси покраснел, вспомнив ограбление химической лаборатории и нелепые лыжные маски. В такой даже нобелевский лауреат выглядел бы полным долбоебом.  
— Тяжело было, наверное, — заметил Майк.  
— Ага, — пробормотал Джесси, одергивая рукав.  
— Ты предложил или Уолтер?  
— Какая разница? — огрызнулся Джесси.  
— Тебе надо работать над этим, — Майк постучал его согнутым пальцем по лбу. — Ты должен соображать, что тяжелую бочку можно катить, и справляться сам.  
— Да, как скажешь, — Джесси шумно выдохнул. Ему с новой силой захотелось на свежий воздух.  
— Слушай, разве здесь не должно быть окон наверху? — с тоской спросил он.  
Майк снова промолчал. Видимо, он считал подвал, куда любой мог заглянуть снаружи, такой нелепостью, что даже не видел смысла это обсуждать. Вместо этого он сказал:  
— Джесси.  
— Да, я понял, понял, ладно, — Джесси обнял кожаный мешок как старого приятеля и ткнул его кулаком. — Типа представить Тинки Винки и разбить ему рожу. Он всегда меня бесил, ага.  
— Нет.  
Джесси посмотрел на Майка с недоверием и отпустил мешок.  
— С некоторыми это работает, — Майк снова обошел боксерский мешок и внезапно нанес удар — короткий и страшный. Джесси отшатнулся. — Но не с тобой. Ненависть даст тебе преимущество, но ненадолго. Если не сможешь уложить с одного удара — проиграешь. Сила тебе не поможет.  
Джесси закусил губу, но слушал внимательно.  
— Почему? — спросил он.  
— Потому что, — со вздохом ответил Майк, — ты из тех, кто не умеет добивать. Как только ты поймешь, что побеждаешь, в твоей голове начнется вся эта хуета.  
— Ты о чем?  
— Я это называю «синдром хомячка». «Черт, этот парень — полный отморозок, но если я отправлю его на больничную койку, кто будет кормить его хомячка?»  
Джесси отвернулся.  
— Ладно, — Майк ладонью коснулся его затылка. — Ты понял, о чем я.  
Джесси мотнул головой, но Майк взял его за шиворот футболки и подтащил к себе.  
— Слушай меня, — настойчиво произнес он. — Вот, — он ткнул пальцем в мешок. — Вот что ты должен видеть, когда бьешь. Все наоборот. Не надо долбить в чувака, которого ты ненавидишь. Бей в эту хрень, когда он будет перед тобой.  
Джесси перевел взгляд на черный мешок, не подозревавший об опасности.  
— Просто мешок? — медленно спросил он.  
— Просто мешок.  
— Покажи еще раз.  
— Вытяни руку.  
Джесси коснулся мешка кончиками пальцев. Майк взял его за запястья, сжал пальцы в кулаки и, надавив ногой на щиколотку, помог принять правильную стойку.  
Удар пришелся в середину, и мешок встревоженно качнулся.  
— Давай, мальчик, — одобрительно сказал Майк. — Покажи мне, что там внутри у этой штуки.  
Джесси кивнул несмотря на то, что толком не расслышал этих слов. Он думал о том, что Майк сказал ему раньше. Ему никогда не приходило в голову ничего подобного. Все, что он знал о себе — кто-то должен устроить настоящий ад, чтобы у Джесси Пинкмана нашлись силы поднять руку для удара. И Майк был прав — как только противник валился с ног и терял волю к борьбе, Джесси тут же остывал, и его ярость обращалась против него самого.  
Но если это просто мешок. Просто набитая разной дрянью вещь, для которой не имеет значения, висит ли она в спортивном магазине или ее молотят кулаками в подвале, потому что еще никто никогда не слышал о боксерском мешке, который бы плакал, кричал или умолял о пощаде. С вещами можно сделать все что угодно. Даже если бить их очень сильно, сломать, разворотить внутренности — они ничего не почувствуют, а копы не наденут на тебя наручники и не поволокут в допросную.  
Духота и ноющая боль в костяшках больше не имели значения. Джесси глубоко дышал, бил, зачарованный той покладистостью, с которой мешок принимал любые удары. Джесси бил все сильнее, вмятины на черной коже не успевали выпрямиться. Джесси слышал собственное дыхание и вдруг увидел безумные глаза Туко Саламанки и ощутил в руке холод оружия. Джесси снова стоял у пыльной ямы, солнце пекло затылок, но на этот раз он был один, в руке был пистолет — Джесси поднял его и выстрелил несколько раз прямо в перемазанное песком лицо, уверенно и хладнокровно. Из груди вырвался хриплый выдох. Короткий прямой удар пришелся точно в середину мешка. Тот ниггер — он взял дозу и кинул на деньги. Безымянный полицейский, закрывший Джесси на несколько суток в одной камере с бомжами. Здоровенный парень, который доставал в школьной раздевалке. Крейзи Эйт, Эмилио, специальный агент УБН Хэнк Шрейдер. Все они теперь были просто мешками из мяса и костей. Растревоженные воспоминания поднимались со дна души, как темный ил со дна озера в бурю. Все, на что когда-то не хватило духу или сил, теперь требовало выхода, и Джесси знал, где он. Всего лишь мешок. Черная кожа, набитая дряным войлоком и полиэтиленовой пленкой. Просто мешок. Простомешок. Простомешок-простомешок-простомешок… 

— Джесси!  
Он рванулся, не понимая, почему не может достать до вмятины. Того, что он сделал, было недостаточно. Кто-то мешал ему, но Джесси уже знал, что любой человек — это просто мешок, и удар снизу вверх у него получался лучше всего, но тут его руку перехватили.  
Джесси очнулся. Он услышал чей-то хриплый шепот и понял, что это он сам до сих пор твердит свою нелепую боевую мантру. Он облизнул губы, застонал и уронил голову. Майк выпустил его и сказал:  
— Бывает.  
Джесси машинально разминал плечо и вдруг увидел кровь на боксерском мешке. Он взглянул на свои пальцы, на потемневшие бинты и понял, что все-таки разбил руку, которую обматывал сам. Это мысль вызвала странное разочарование. Словно Джесси на секунду поверил, что мешок и вправду был живым существом и его удалось ранить.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
Джесси, не отвечая, обошел мешок и принял боевую стойку. Другая рука была в порядке, сейчас было самое время повысить шансы на случай, если противник окажется левшой. Боль в костяшках стала почти привычной, на нее можно было не обращать внимания. Джесси прицелился, прикрыл голову, и в нем начало подниматься предвкушение, которое раньше приходило только при виде дорожки «льда» на столе и голодных взглядов Барсука с Дохлым. Теперь никому бы и в голову не пришло рассмеяться.  
— Ты не можешь продолжать.  
— Я в порядке.  
— Конец на сегодня, Джесси. Займись этим, — Майк взял его за руку и кивнул на разбитые пальцы.  
Джесси глубоко вдохнул и мягко потянул руку. Он не видел никаких причин останавливаться сейчас.  
— Ты не сможешь работать в лабе, — голос Майка снова заставил его остановиться.  
— Мистер Уайт и Тайрус зашибись как сработались.  
— Тайрус отвечает за безопасность, а я отвечаю за тебя, и поэтому я говорю — конец на сегодня. И я точно помню, что по голове ты в спарринге не получал, значит, понимать меня должен с первого раза.  
Джесси опустил руки и нехотя кивнул.  
— Знаешь, что делать?  
— Промыть и перебинтовать.  
— Иди, — Майк отвернулся.  
Сняв бинты, Джесси немного помедлил, глядя как Майк приводит подвал в порядок и протирает мешок. Уходить не хотелось. Тренировка оборвалась, и он не успел получить заслуженное болью и усталостью спортивное удовлетворение. К тому же в крови плескались добытые в честном бою эндрофины, было жарко, и это здорово напоминало ощущения, настигавшие Джесси рядом с Майком, но этажом выше.  
Это останавливало.  
По спине скатилась капля пота — словно кто-то провел пальцем сверху вниз.  
Джесси стянул футболку и перекинул ее через плечо.  
— Жарко, — сказал он, поймав взгляд Майка. — Я горячий — пиздец.  
Взгляд Майка задержался на нем, скользнул по обнаженной груди, и Майк ответил:  
— Это точно.  
Джесси имел в виду только то, что сказал, но ему понравилось.  
— Иди в душ, — Майк снова принялся за мешок.  
— Ты придешь?  
— Нет.  
Джесси кивнул и вытер шею футболкой, пытаясь скрыть разочарование. Он подумал, что ему до сих пор хватает пары прикосновений, даже когда он утомлен, злится или расстроен. Что Майк до сих пор может заставить его потерять голову, просто сунув колено между ног и чередуя глубокие поцелуи с кое-какими словами над ухом вполголоса. Эти мысли вызывали тоску. Он хорошо знал, что такое зависимость, но с метом все было гораздо проще.

***

На первый взгляд в деле не было ничего особенного. Владелец одного тусовочного заведения, где сбывали клубную наркоту, внезапно решил свести знакомство с конкурентами босса. Осложнялось дело тем, что убивать эту сволочь было строго запрещено. Клуб приносил хорошую прибыль. Никому не хотелось поднимать шумиху и распугивать посетителей. Но босс велел разобраться, и приходилось действовать тонко.  
Чертов параноик набрал столько охраны, что хватило бы отбить атаку штурмовой группы «Дельта». Справиться в одиночку с таким заданием? Хрена с два, даже Тайрус бы не вытянул. Джесси подобрался. Ему везло. Охранники в клубе вместо того, чтобы навалиться всей толпой, невозмутимо пялились на разборки и терпеливо ждали своей очереди подраться. Джесси с размаху сунул одного головой в звуковую колонку и обернулся, готовый сражаться. Ему удалось вовремя выставить блок, и он тут же ударил ногой с разворота. Противник влетел в роскошный аквариум и остался лежать неподвижно в огромной луже среди осколков и вздрагивающей живности.  
— Вот так, сучара, — прошептал Джесси. Одна из рыбин вдруг подсветилась красным. Джесси двинул джойстик большим пальцем, и его герой на экране телевизора подошел ближе. Рыба оказалась размером с бейсбольную биту. Программа предлагала использовать ее как оружие. Он поднял ее и сделал несколько пробных ударов по воздуху.  
Первый же громила, получив рыбиной по лицу, упал и вырубился — вероятно, от унижения. Остальные неуклюже толпились рядом, мешая друг другу — точь-в-точь как бараны, пытавшиеся попасть в загон. Несколько минут Джесси развлекался, махая рыбой перед охранниками. Те одновременно поднимали и опускали руки, послушно подступали и отходили назад. Выглядело это как урок танцев в школе для слабоумных. Джесси стало скучно. Его герой выбежал из клуба, не закончив миссию, разбил телефонную будку, остановил машину, выкинул водителя, рванул по встречке, спровоцировал несколько ДТП, бросил тачку возле пляжа, уселся на лавочку и стал любоваться закатом. Джесси пожалел, что в игре нет опции «разгадать кроссворд» или «покачать малыша на качелях».  
У Майка было много дел, и Джесси он брал с собой далеко не всегда.  
Джесси бросил геймпад и потянулся. Можно было загрузить старую добрую Siren Blood Curse, но Джесси и так злоупотреблял ею в последнее время. Играть в GTA онлайн надоело еще неделю назад.  
Джесси посмотрел на телефон. Телефон молчал. Похоже, сегодня обойдутся без него. Джесси даже не знал, куда Майк отправился в этот раз и чем собирается заняться. Это мог быть рутинный обход, а мог быть смертельно опасный визит в логово картеля. Точно знал только Густаво Фринг. И, наверное, Тайрус. Но Тайрус сумел бы отправить человека на тот свет при помощи авторучки, а Джесси до сих пор был приглашенным специалистом по торчкам и водителем в тачке, караулившей снаружи, когда остальные заходили внутрь и показывали, кто тут босс.  
Его начинали одолевать беспокойные мысли. Картины одна тревожнее другой рисовались воображению. Он ничем никому не сможет помочь, потому что никто не рассчитывает на его помощь и не ждет. Майк наберет номер Дэнниса, или Кевина, или еще какого-нибудь хрена, а о Джесси вспомнит, только когда переступит порог дома и удивится, почему в гостиной горит свет.  
Джесси задумчиво почесал еще не зажившие ссадины на тыльной стороне ладони. Ключи от всех помещений в доме Майк носил с собой, но Джесси знал, где он держит запасной от подвала.  
Он встал и пошел искать, чем можно обернуть руки.  
Лампа вспыхнула под потолком и загудела. Джесси ступил на бетонный пол, его тень задрожала на стене и стала расти.  
— Не стой на пути у плохих парней, — вполголоса пробормотал он. Двинулся вдоль стены, отстукивая ритм костяшками перебинтованных пальцев. — Если не хочешь огрести пиздюлей.  
Ему было не по себе. Тишина и тревожный свет делали подвал похожим на пыточную камеру, а обреченно повисший боксерский мешок — на не успевшего очнуться узника.  
— Слышь, я буду звать тебя Джина, — с нарочитой беззаботностью сказал Джесси мешку, пытаясь прогнать гнетущее чувство. — Рад видеть, детка, — и он хлопнул мешок по округлому боку.  
Джесси не успел как следует размяться, как у него закружилась голова. Десять сигарет в день давали о себе знать. Он глубоко вдохнул несколько раз, упираясь ладонями в колени и глядя на мешок исподлобья.  
— Надеюсь, у тебя нет хомячка, — сказал он, стараясь не думать о том, как легко у него получается общаться с неодушевленными предметами.  
Он зачем-то провел рукой там, где Майк стирал его кровь, и посмотрел на ладонь. Ладонь была чистой. Мешок равнодушно качнулся и остановился. Просто мешок. В пикселях оцифрованных лиц на экране было гораздо больше жизни, чем в нем.  
Джесси бил и думал, что надо будет, наконец, вызвать кого-нибудь, кто проверит вентиляцию в этом долбаном подвале. 

***

В гостиной горел свет. Джесси, стоя на верхней ступеньке лестницы, ведущей из подвала, вытирал лицо футболкой и старался вспомнить, повернул он выключатель или нет перед тем, как уйти. Может быть, нет. А может быть, и да — он улыбнулся и шагнул вперед, но тут же остановился. Они с Майком провели вместе уже достаточно времени, чтобы Джесси передались осторожность и недоверчивость опытного киллера.  
— Это я, — послышалось из комнаты.  
Майк сидел на диване, уставившись в темный экран телевизора. Он не снял куртку и держал руки в карманах, вид у него был такой, словно он вот-вот встанет и снова уйдет. Джесси с футболкой через плечо стоял на пороге и смотрел.  
— Это не моя, — сообщил Майк, проследив взгляд Джесси.  
Тот облизнул пересохшие губы и сглотнул. Майк поглядел на него.  
— Пальцы не разбил?  
— Нет. Немного.  
Джесси неловко дернул плечом, подхватил соскользнувшую футболку и бросил ее не глядя куда-то в комнату.  
Майк вытянул руку, разглядывая пятна крови на своем рукаве, и поморщился.  
— Что за игра?  
Этот вопрос застал Джесси врасплох. Майк никогда не интересовался мешаниной из выстрелов, машин и крови на экране телевизора, когда Джесси садился за приставку.  
— Э-э-э… «Не буди собаку». Ну, знаешь, типа спит…  
Майк взял в руки коробку от диска и покачал головой.  
— Китайская хрень. Хорошие ребята — китайцы. Я тебя познакомлю как-нибудь с одним.  
Гонконг, где главный герой-полицейский под прикрытием наводил движуху среди местных бандитов, действительно принадлежал Китаю, однако разработчики «Собак» трудились по всему миру. Но Джесси не стал поправлять Майка, а сел рядом и тоже уставился в экран.  
Майк одной рукой нажал кнопку на пульте, а другой передал Джесси геймпад. Тот взял его в руки и, двинув джойстик, загрузил игру. Вэй Шень послушно встал со скамейки и отправился искать Джеки Ма, к которому накопилось много вопросов.  
Майк понаблюдал немного, а потом встал и отошел вглубь комнаты. Свет в гостиной погас, остался только мерцающий экран.  
— Играй, — успокаивающе сказал Майк, когда Джесси обернулся. Майк снимал куртку, отстегивал кобуру, вытаскивал запасные стволы и раскладывал их на столе вместе с ай-ди карточками и паспортами.  
Игра шла из рук вон плохо. Герой огребал по полной от всех подряд. Девчонка, у которой он попытался отобрать тачку, избила его сумочкой и унеслась, издевательски сигналя на весь Гонконг. Но Джесси ни разу не перезагрузил игру. Он напряженно прислушивался к звукам за спиной. Шаги, стук двери в ванную, дверцы холодильника, снова шаги, короткий гудок принятого смс-сообщения. Тело, разгоряченное тренировкой, остывало, становилось холодно, но Джесси не решался бросить игру и не помнил, куда улетела футболка. Он потер плечо и вздрогнул. Что-то мягко ударило его в спину и упало на диван. Серая рубашка с коротким рукавом — Майк иногда носил ее дома. Джесси поставил игру на паузу.  
— Вообще-то, мне бы в душ, — сказал он, натягивая рубашку. Она была велика, но пахла знакомо и приятно льнула к телу.  
— Успеешь.  
Джесси посмотрел на Майка, но ничего не сказал. Он подвернул ногу под себя и снова взялся за геймпад.  
— Со второй станцией что-то не так, — сообщил Джесси, не оборачиваясь. — Мистер Уайт говорит, давление слишком быстро падает.  
— Передай — пусть сам разберется.  
Джесси покачал головой, не отрывая взгляд от экрана.  
— Он не говорит, когда может сам разобраться.  
Майк ответил не сразу. Джесси обернулся и встретил тяжелый напряженный взгляд, как будто проблема с оборудованием в лабе озадачила Майка не меньше, чем пустой тайник с деньгами или труп дилера из команды Гаса, подброшенный на парковку у закусочной «Братья Цыплята».  
— Ладно, — наконец сказал Майк.  
Еще четверть часа прошли в молчании, его нарушали только резкие выкрики на смеси английского и китайского из динамиков. Динамики Джесси притащил вместе с приставкой, и у него ушло много времени на то, чтобы уговорить Майка позволить их подсоединить. Но теперь бы Джесси предпочел обычный звук — ему казалось, что даже на минимуме динамики орут, как система экстренного оповещения во время массовых беспорядков.  
— Я устал, — он решительно отбросил геймпад.  
— Конечно, — отозвался Майк из темноты. — Иди в душ.  
— Ты придешь?  
— Обязательно. Сделай воду похолоднее.  
Джесси невольно улыбнулся. Он слез с дивана и охнул. Ногу он отсидел порядочно.  
Через несколько минут Майк открыл дверь ванной, позволил Джесси снять с себя рубашку, и тот своими глазами смог убедиться — к знакомым шрамам ничего не прибавилось.  
Выбираясь из душевой кабинки, Джесси оступился и чуть не упал. Он схватился за Майка, вытиравшегося полотенцем, и пробормотал:  
— Ох, бля, прости.  
После душной и влажной тесноты кабинки он чувствовал себя немного пьяным.  
— Тут жарко, как в твоем подвале. И знаешь, у меня — ну… — Джесси уткнулся лбом Майку между лопаток, — просто крышу от этого сносит.  
Майк посмотрел через плечо и сунул ему свое полотенце.  
— Курить только снаружи, и чтоб ни одного окурка в моем дворе.  
Джесси, вытираясь, помотал головой.  
— Не-е-ет, мужик, — протянул он. — Я благоухаю, типа как роза, мне это нравится, не хочу больше дымить сегодня. Может, вообще брошу это занятие. Видел бы ты, как я твой мешок уделывал.  
Джесси, накрывшись полотенцем, нанес пару ударов в воздух в опасной близости от лица Майка.  
Тот взял его за левую руку и поднял повыше.  
— Не открывайся, в челюсть получишь.  
— Поставил бы на меня против Джины Карано?  
— Скоро поставлю на тебя весь дневной улов с нычек, — Майк стянул полотенце с Джесси и потрепал по влажным волосам. — Не подведи, а то Густаво нас с тобой в расход пустит.  
Джесси улыбнулся во весь рот.  
— Полегче, мальчик.  
Атака продолжалась. Майк лениво отбил удар и слегка поморщился, когда Джесси, увлекшись, толкнул его к стене и уперся ладонями в грудь.  
— В меня же стреляли, — укоризненно заметил Майк. — Забыл?  
Джесси сжал его плечи.  
— Я найду их всех, — шепотом пообещал он Майку в шею. — Отрежу уши, заспиртую и поставлю над телеком. Я формалин синтезировать умею.  
— Опасный ты парень, — согласился Майк. Одной рукой обхватил затылок Джесси, а другой подтянул ближе. — Только их уже нашли. Так что с ушами — в следующий раз.  
Джесси поднял голову.  
Майк встретил его взгляд, и они оба ненадолго замолчали. Майк большим пальцем провел Джесси за ухом и сказал:  
— Ладно тебе. Бронежилеты не вчера придумали.  
Джесси перевел взгляд на старый шрам. Коснулся губами и, спускаясь по багровой отметине, стал целовать — все настойчивей и ниже, пока не встал на колени.  
Майк положил руку ему на затылок. Пальцы прошлись по волосам, по скуле, ощупали губы. Большой палец надавил, заставляя челюсти раскрыться. Джесси поднял голову, прикрыл глаза и позволил пальцу проникнуть внутрь. Слегка сжал зубами и провел языком. Торопливо опустил руку вниз, сжал член и начал себя ласкать.  
Палец выскользнул изо рта и снова вошел. Так было несколько раз, а потом Майк над головой Джесси перевел дыхание и запустил руку ему волосы. Джесси, не открывая глаз, губами прижался к его члену, взял в рот мошонку и стал делать так, как он знал, Майку точно понравится. Он невольно застонал, когда Майк сгреб его волосы в горсть и сильно сжал, как иногда делал, если возбуждение оказывалось слишком острым и надо было переждать пару секунд, чтобы вернуть контроль. Услышал, как Майк выдохнул сквозь зубы, пальцы в волосах расслабились. Рука снова потянулась вниз, но Майк отстранил Джесси от себя и заставил встать.  
Поднявшись, Джесси нетерпеливо развернулся лицом к стене и уткнулся в согнутый локоть.  
— Не здесь. Пойдем.  
В спальне Джесси первым успел найти резинки. Ему пришлось вцепиться зубами в руку, когда Майк поставил его на колени и начал ласкать и готовить, и он чуть не кончил от того, как Майк хрипло дышал, пока Джесси надевал на него презерватив.

***

Джесси растянулся на кровати. У него слипались глаза и слегка ныли запястья. По-хорошему, ему не помешало бы посетить душ еще раз, но он не мог найти в себе сил даже для того, чтобы лечь на спину. Он сунул руки под подушку, зажмурился, зевнул и порадовался, что Майк живет один, а Кейли никогда не остается на ночь. Он не умел сдерживаться. Он бы не смог поднять глаз, зная, что кто-то это слышал.  
Дверь открылась, и Джесси, не открывая глаз, сонно пробормотал:  
— Ложись уже, а?  
Кровать скрипнула, рядом мягко прогнулся матрас.  
— Жарко, — Джесси выполз из-под тяжелой руки и скинул покрывало.  
Он хотел еще сказать, что было хорошо и много еще чего, но решил, что это подождет, и провалился в темноту.

Сквозь сон Джесси показалось, что Майк что-то говорит ему — негромко, но настойчиво. Он сел на кровати, сердце встревоженно стучало, как будто он внезапно оступился на лестнице. Ему, должно быть, приснился кошмар. Тревожный сон с четверга на пятницу, к слезам и потере.  
Джесси щурился в темноту. Что-то было не так, но он плохо соображал спросонья, и вдруг понял — он не видит знакомого зеленого мерцания цифр на будильнике у кровати. Он обернулся, и будильник подмигнул ему с соседней тумбочки. Майка в комнате не было. Раннее утро, слишком рано даже для варщика мета, который должен являться в лабу ни свет, ни заря. Джесси ощупал матрас рядом с собой. Он был холодным.  
Джесси спустился вниз, прошел по темному коридору, открыл дверь в гостиную и остановился перед мертвым телевизором.  
Майк был безупречен в расчетах. Как всегда.  
Четверть часа на то, чтобы запомнить, как парнишка в его футболке играет на приставке в его гостиной.  
Джесси подошел к огромному шкафу и потянул на себя дверцу. Даже в полумраке было видно, что верхняя полка пуста.  
Отправить парнишку в ванную, и пока он старательно регулирует градус воды, за пять минут упаковать «Хеклер-Кох» с глушителем в походную сумку вместе с теплой одеждой.  
Джесси посмотрел вглубь коридора.  
Ладно. Семь минут.  
Бесконечность на то, чтобы запомнить, как парнишка закрывает глаза под струями воды, прижимается всем телом, дышит в шею, а потом в спальне просит не целовать его в губы, потому что иначе все закончится слишком быстро. Пять часов беспокойного сна — мало, гораздо меньше, чем нужно, придется принять кое-что. Двадцать минут на сборы, знакомая дорога, все на месте — ровно за полчаса до того, как первый рефрижератор с веселыми цыплятами на борту отправится в Аламогордо. Пластиковым банкам, помеченным невидимой звездочкой, сегодня снова выпадет честь путешествовать в компании начальника службы безопасности. Скорее всего, он вернется, а если нет — у него было время запомнить все, что он хотел.  
Джесси прижался лбом к входной двери. Стекло затуманивалось от его дыхания, и безлюдная улица таяла, превращаясь в размытое тусклое пятно.  
Джесси было холодно и страшно в тишине чужого дома.  
Серый кот, пропадавший где-то уже два дня, внезапно возник из темноты на пороге и беззвучно мяукнул. Джесси впустил его в дом, запер дверь и побрел вверх по лестнице. Кот бесшумно обогнал его, юркнул в спальню и растворился в полумраке комнаты.  
Джесси улегся в кровать, закрыл глаза локтем и постарался отогнать тоскливое предчувствие беды.  
В кресле по соседству из темноты снова соткался серый кот, его глаза то потухали, то внновь начинали блестеть. Холодно щурясь, он пристально следил за Джесси. У них были непростые отношения, к тому же кот не одобрял сигаретный дым, однако в отсутствие хозяина считал своим долгом присматривать за его домашним любимцем.  
Когда в комнате раздалось негромкое жужжание, Джесси так резко вытянул руку в сторону, что сбил телефон на пол. Ругаясь свозь зубы, нашарил трубку у кровати, торопливо раскрыл, посмотрел и уже никуда не торопясь, принял вызов.  
— Вторая станция, — сказали в трубке. — Вторая станция Джесси. Это не вторая станция на Звезде смерти. И не станция в твоей очередной бессмысленной видеоигрушке. Это вторая станция в лаборатории, где ты зарабатываешь на свою никчемную жизнь, и если эта станция ломается, Джесси, ты остаешься без денег, без наркоты, без шлюх, без адских вечеринок, в общем, все, что имеет для тебя значение, все — все! — исчезает. Ты понимаешь меня? Вот прямо сейчас. Это исчезает. Потому что кто-то не передал вовремя то, о чем я просил.  
— Привет, мистер Уайт, — Джесси потянулся за джинсами и вытряхнул из них пачку сигарет.  
— Ты должен был сказать Майку, что во второй станции падает давление.  
— Я сказал.  
— Ты должен был сказать это убедительно. Не ляпнуть между вашими… между делом, а донести до него важную, очень важную информацию. Ты это сделал?  
— А как же, — Джесси закурил. — Доложил все, как полагается. Прямо перед тем, как мы решили трахнуться в третий раз. Считаешь, нужно было после?  
— Что ты ему сказал?  
— Сказал, что в лабе проблемы, а гениальный Хайзенберг куда-то проебал свою гениальность, а на помощь ему звать западло.  
Джесси выдохнул дым и улыбнулся, слушая напряженное молчание в трубке.  
— Че там, в лабе? — спросил он. — Сегодня отдыхаем?  
Мистер Уайт ответил не сразу.  
— Я еще не смотрел, — наконец сказал он. — Я жду Тайруса. Ключи у него.  
— Я подъеду.  
— Зачем?  
— У меня есть ключи. Обойдемся без Тайруса.  
— У тебя есть ключи?  
Джесси снова затянулся.  
— У тебя нет хомяка? — спросил он.  
— Что?  
— Если заведешь — можешь на меня расчитывать.  
— В каком смысле — расчитывать?  
— В таком, что я о нем позабочусь, если что.  
— Ты опять под кайфом?  
— Чист, как школьный учитель перед УБН.  
— Джесси…  
— Жди, — перебил Джесси и огляделся. Потушил сигарету о пачку. — Сейчас буду. Тайрусу сам позвоню.


End file.
